Gold or Silver, Crystal or Prism
by SpecialShipping
Summary: Crystal's leaving breaks Silver's heart. But can time, along with a little help from a long lost friend, heal the wound? MangaQuest and ReflectiveShipping (SilverxOCC)
1. February 15

_February 15_

The red-haired boy swore under his breath while sticking key after key in the door's lock. Finally unlocking the door, he burst in, releaving the flowers he had been hiding. "Happy Valentine's Day..." His voice trailed off. "Crystal?"

Giving the apartment a thorough search, he knew that it wasn't just a coincidence that Crystal was gone. Such an organized person wouldn't leave drawers and closets open or have clothes thrown around the floor. Reaching the kitchen, he stopped, as if dreading going in.

Walking in slowly, he didn't notice the note on the table at first. After looking in the cabnets, a bright flash caught his eye. Moving to the table, he picked up the note and the gleaming object. Looking over the paper, he suddenly threw both objects down and ran out of the house. The paper landed right-side-up, revealing the following words:

_Silver, I'm sorry that I am gone. Some issues came up, and I had to leave. Gold and I have left for Sinnoh to be married. I hope that when I can come back, you will have forgiven me. Crystal_

The small, star earing was broken into half.

* * *

**Yep, this was short. I hate having problems with first chapters. Anywho... The main character in this story is, well, Silver, but an OCC of mine will come in next! MangaQuestShipping is kind of the underlying shipping, and the main shipping is one that I totally made up. Please review! I promice the next chapter will be longer!**


	2. February 16

_February_ 16

Prism normally enjoyed being in the Dragon's Den. It was a fair place to train; and she had, after all, caught Medea in there as a Dratini. But going to Unova for a few months had messed up her internal compass. Holding up her Pokegear, she frowned.

"Jenna, didn't I have service in here last time?" The Raichu at her side merely shrugged.

"Well, you're no help...Oh, COME ON!" Prism yelled at the Pokegear. "I know I had at leat a bar last time!" Stumbling backwards, she slammed into someone. Rubbing her head, she was ready to turn on them, then froze. "Silver?"

"Prism." Silver nodded. "You came for a battle, I suppose?"

Prism rolled her brown eyes, but nodded. "Jenna, you're up!"

"Weavile," Silver said, echoing her movements. "Use Ice Shard."

"Jenna, dodge, then follow up with Iron Tail!" The said Pokemon rushed to obey orders. Getting skimmed by the Ice-type attack, Jenna's tail then started to harden and slashed, sending the Weavile rocketing back in pain.

"Switch. Gyarados." Silver held out Weavile's Pokeball and threw out a different Ball. As the oddly colored red Gyarados was sent out, an order was given. "DragonBreath."

"Jenna! Avoid-" Prism was cut off by the sound of her Raichu falling to the ground with a sickening thud. "No!"

Silver looked on the scene expressionlessly. "Choose your next Pokemon, Prism. After all, this is a battle."

"Maxwell, you're up!" The young girl sent out a Stoutland, which Silver looked at with minor surprise. "This is a new face to me."

"Well, it should be! Maxwell, use Thunderbolt!" Maxwell, who was the Stoutland, obeyed, sending a long shock of super-effective lightning through the Water/Flying-type.

"Oh, well." Silver recalled his Gyarados and sent out his Honchcrow.

The whole battle went downhill from there from Prism. Slowbro and Breloom got some got damage, but fell. Skarmory was knocked-out within two hits. Soon, Prism could only look at the red and white spheres holding her Pokemon.

"You could use a full team." Silver held his own Pokeballs. "I had two left. One more, and you may have been able to defeat me."

"Shut up!" Prism yelled, her head shooting up. "I don't care for a full team! These five work with me perfectly! When I battle you again, you'll take back those words!" Turning away, her black hair flying, she slowly popped open her Slowbro's Pokeball. "Come on, Kai. We'll get you healed up soon."

* * *

**Tah dah! We have ReflectiveShipping! Why did I choose the name Prism for the girl and name the shipping ReflectiveShipping? **

**Well, first off, I wanted a name that would kind of fit the pattern. But I didn't like most of the gems, and I couldn't use Diamond, which appealed to me. Thus, I desided to name the shipping first. It was hard to choose between ReflectiveShipping or ShiningShipping, but...I chose! Then I wanted a name. I thought of Mirror, which would have been weird, and Prism! Silver can reflect light, as can a p****rism...and the character was born!**

**Well, that concludes this chapter! Please, review and favorite! It helps motivate me!**


	3. February 17

_February 17_

Lost in thought, Silver was sitting in a cafe in Goldenrod City, clicking a pen and annoying the other patrons. Before him was a notebook, with words and pen scribbles all over. The words made no sence, put together or left alone. Yet something was bothering him. It couldn't be...

"Would you like a refill, sir?"

Glancing up, Silver saw the blond waitress that had been serving him all day. "No," he said curtly.

The waitress, looking hurt, picked up his plate and mug from the table and whirled around, her braid brushing his arm. As her high-heels clattered on the tiled floor, a small piece of paper fluttered from her pocket, landing by Silver's foot.

Bending down quickly, the Pokedex holder grabbed the torn sheet. Sliding his pad and pen into his bag, he walked up to the cash register. Paying his small fee, he slid over to the display case, where his waitress was inserting pastries. "You dropped this."

Taking the paper from him, she smiled, quickly handing it back. "I'm sorry. I don't think this is mine. You must have knocked it off the table. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Could he have dropped the paper? With a small nod to the waitress, Silver left the building, unfolding the paper along the crisp lines. It did look like something he could have shifted too far to one side, with nonsense and random lines all over. However, he had used a _blue _pen, not a _red_ one. Sticking the note back in his pocket, he continued to the Pokemon Center. Perhaps they had a room for the night.

* * *

**Silver's getting a lot of notes, isn't he? But who is that waitress? Who is the note from? And why am I asking so many rhetorical questions? Read the next chapter of Gold or Silver, Crystal or Prism to find out! See you again!**


	4. February 18

_February 18_

Prism stood by the window of her room in the Pokemon Center, something that had become a habit. While Jenna and Hawthorne the Breloom ran around, she couldn't help but run her fingers around a picture on her Pokegear. _I hope that I haven't disappointed you, Father..._

The Pokegear rang, startling the girl, who dropped it. Picking it back up, Prism let a out a small sigh, but hit the talk button anyway. "Hey, Athena."

"Hi, Prism!" the girl on the other end squealed. "I was calling to tell you that one of those weird boys came to the cafe while you where gone. You know, the Pokedex holders."

"Um, which one was it?" Prism asked slowly. "Silver or Gold?"

Athena didn't respond for a moment. "Gold has black, spiky hair, right?" she replied.

Prism moved over to the chair by the desk. "Yes. Why, was he there?"

"Nah, it was Silver. And he tried to give some note back to me. It's confusing. I mean, I know I didn't drop anything. I just don't get it!" Athena blabbed. "And you couldn't know a thing about that, right? I mean, you don't even work Friday."

"Yeah, that is weird," Prism agreed, her hand slowly moving up to her mouth. _She hasn't made the connection yet. She hasn't made the connection about her not working Thursdays and the note._

"Can I call you back latter?" Prism quickly asked. "I have something to do."

"That's fine! I know how busy you are, just returning from Unova and all that. You know when I'm home!"

"Okay, I'll get in touch again. Bye." Prism quickly turned off her Pokegear and banged her head on the desk. Why couldn't she just tell Athena the truth?

* * *

**Athena is the name of my charater in HeartGold. Please review, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	5. February 19

_February 19_

The note was bothering Silver.

Even though he had only had it for two days, something seemed off about it. His Pokemon noticed too- Honchkrow always seemed nervous around it, and Feraligatr flat out refused to be in the same room.

Silver had looked over the note a few times before giving up and throwing it away, but it always seemed to end up on the desk in his room. He knew that none of his Pokemon would do that, but there weren't any other people (or Pocket Monsters) in his flat. And it wasn't like someone was sneaking in, trying to make him figure it out.

...Right?

Then he got the call from that Prism girl and he was preoccupied.

His Pokegear had rung and Silver had gone hunting for it, which ended up in four broken Ultra Balls, three shattered windows(the landlord was going to be mad), two stubbed toes, and his Weavile curled up in the fetal position.

Of course, after Silver finally found his Pokegear, the call was done and whoever had called had left a message. Mentally sighing, he picked it up and listened.

_"Hey Silver, this is Prism. I need your help with something in Goldenrod, so could you come as soon as possible? Just send me a text or something if you can. I'll be in Goldenrod for the next week or so. Um...See ya."_

Silver shook his head and sent a message telling the girl he'd be there the next day, then went with Feraligatr to tell Weavile the Ultra Balls and windows weren't his fault.

* * *

**Pff...Sometimes I just need a semi-random chapter to make me feel better. At frist it was going to be three broken Ultra Balls, two crakcked doorknobs, and a stubbed toe, but I needed even _more_ humor.**

**Read, Review, and...What was the last one?**


End file.
